lyonafandomcom-20200213-history
Rethsaam Asaaranda
"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." Appearance Before you stands a heavily armored being at nine feet tall. The plate armor reveals little to no skin from the being, but what you can see is that the armored behemoth has gray skin with red warpaint painted on in intricate patterns. The helm has two holes at it's top near the forehead to reveal a set of horns that curve back behind the ears of the giant. White hair falls beneath the back of the helmet, braided tightly, it ends just around the mid of the giant's back. At the face of the Helm, two slits reveal violet eyes gazing at you through the cold metal. Background Rethsaam Asaaranda was born to the Horned-Giants of the North, in the city of Lanut. Not much is known about this city as very few outsiders have been permitted to visit. Outsiders who have had success entering the city have described it as one of the 'Wonders of the World', and one of the only places where it is possible to understand the Horned-Giants society in its entirety. From birth she was given her purpose in life. Before she could walk, it was decided she would be leading the vanguards of the Horned-Giants military as one of their finest fighters. She was given her first weapon before she could read. In her culture they value their tools highly and consider them part of their worthiness, as extensions of their role and duties. For example, a soldier must never be separated from their weapon; such an individual will likely be shamed or executed upon returning to the homeland, as it is considered the object that carries the "soul" of the individual. When she became a teenager her grey skin was painted for the first time, in blood-red symbols designating her as a full member of their society, and a warrior. After every battle Rethsaam still uses the fresh blood to coat over the original paint upon her skin. It was also during these years that saw her to her first battle, with a rival clan of Horned-Giants from a nearby city. It was during this battle that she was struck by lightning during a fierce storm, nearly killing her. Luckily, her tribe had successfully defeated the rival clan, and she survived the natural disaster. After which, she was finally given a name; Rethsaam Asaaranda, Protector from the Storm. This name given to her by the elders of her tribe stuck to her, as the most precious belonging she had, thus she does not give out her own name lightly. Personality Rethsaam has a raging temper and is very quick to blow up in fury when things do not agree with them, turning to violence very easily. Rethsaam is not very vocal however, and will use their intimidating presence to persuade people or beings to move aside if need be. Rethsaam typically will answer most inquiries with a shrug or a light tap against their plate armor. Powers & Abilities Kinetic Manipulation: '''Rethsaam can transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, or cause target to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. '''Aqun-Athlok: Due to Rethsaam's lifestyle she gains an extra +2 on damage rolls towards male characters. Walking Behemoth: Due to Rethsaam's size she can roll a 1D7, rolling a 5 or higher will make her immune to any attack directed at her. Honor of The Warrior: Rethsaam is a trained warrior with honor unlike any other thus she gains a +5 to all charging attacks made on her first turn and a +8 to all attacks with a two handed weapon. Basalit-an: Rethsaam holds warriors in great pride, her fallen comrades who have earned her respect will empower in her battle gain +4 to all attack roles per number of characters that have died in Reth's presence that she considered a worthy warrior. Hardened: Rethsaam is immune to gaining corruption and immune to psychological attacks. Category:Player Characters Category:Desceased